


in a glorious moment, you show me beautiful lights

by honeyunho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, a lot of poetic narrations, a lot of space references, majority of this is from ten’s pov, not depicted smut, the dynamics of ten and sicheng’s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyunho/pseuds/honeyunho
Summary: (Ten and Sicheng are stars, bursting into supernovas in the vast universe together in their interstellar travel.)ORthe dynamics of ten and sicheng’s relationship





	in a glorious moment, you show me beautiful lights

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write about tenwin because of the rainbow v episodes and because they just make me really soft and I miss winwin :(

            Sicheng is an enigma, truly a mystery but beautiful overall. That’s what Ten adores about Sicheng, he’s always discovering new things about him every day. every moment he’s with him, it’s like the world's gone quiet. It’s just them breathing in silence, a gust of air escaping his lungs as he admires the younger boy. Despite the other being taller than Ten, he was the one who would crawl into Ten’s side of the bed and secure himself in his arms. And Ten would reciprocate the action, nuzzling his nose into Sicheng’s hair, inhaling the blend of mandarin, lavender and chamomile, neroli and lily of the valley. No words were exchanged as they were not needed, all they needed was silence and the sound of gentle breathing.

 

          Following the next morning, Ten wakes up with the younger still attached to him like a vine. He can feel his arm underneath the other boy’s neck which has gone numb now, using his free hand, he runs his fingers through the still sleeping boy’s soft but disheveled hair. The faint scent that hauled him into a deep slumber still lingered in the air. He moves Sicheng’s bangs out of his face, pressing his lips against his forehead. Listening to his gentle breaths, counting them like each star in the universe bursting into supernovas. He pulls Sicheng closer to his chest, the taunting feeling that if he released him, he’d disappear. The boy’s face buried into the crook of his shoulder and neck, he starts to open his eyes, feeling tired and groggy, his eyelids still heavy. The first thing he sees is the sunlight seeping into the dim lit room, at the same time he sees Ten staring lovingly at him. “Morning Sichengie, how’d you sleep?” Ten’s raspy voice filled his ears, feeling the tips of his fingers play with his hair. Sicheng only hums in response, having no energy to speak. “Wanna just spend the day in bed today?” Ten asks, Watching Sicheng nod his head in approval.

 

(Sicheng is a beautiful enigma, and Ten loves that about him.)

 

+++

 

          Sicheng is mesmeric, irresistible and addicting. Ten craves that about him, the way he unravels under his touch drives him insane. His pale and delicate skin inked with purple and blue nebulas, his fingertips grasping for shooting stars as he abandons burning constellations onto his back. His silent cries heard only by him, for him, and caused by him. The pleasurable pain making Sicheng see stars, as Ten releases cosmos into his deep space. Flares in the foggy air aren’t calmed as Ten locks lips with the other, the density of their orbit exploding into hypernovas. The dark matter of the night seeming like light years away from them, Ten holds the exhausted boy in his arms, heavy breaths escaping their lungs as their interstellar travel comes to an end.

 

(Sicheng is alluring, and Ten unravels him.)

 

+++

 

          Sicheng is efflorescence, new things always blossoming. Ten would be lying if he said the boy didn’t smell like flowers, his hair in the literal sense was recently colored dusty pink and especially, smelled like cherry blossoms. Ten would also be lying if he didn’t admit to the fact that he would keep the boy in bed in the morning just to smell his hair, coddling him while peppering kisses everywhere from his forehead, his nose, to his lips, from his cheeks, and to his jawline. Ten just really liked kissing Sicheng, and don’t even get started on the pet names.

          Ten had a knack for showering Sicheng in affection, Sicheng was uncomfortable with it at first but as time went on, he came to love the daily affection. Sometimes Ten would whisper sweet nothings into his ear whenever he couldn’t sleep, or he would have Ten give him a new set of clothes that was scented with lavender oil to help him relax, with him stuck in the older’s arms till the morning. After their heated sessions, Sicheng would wake up painted with blue and purple flowers blooming from his upper torso, nagging Ten about it every time. But Ten being the creative lover he is, would grab a white gel pen and would draw shapes of stars or flowers in the place of the bruises, turning those bruises into his works of art onto who he loves the most.

 

(Sicheng smells like flowers, and Ten makes art out of him.)

 

+++

 

          Sicheng is amaranthine, unfading and everlasting. He’s been with Ten since day one, ever since the day they confessed to each other. Ten expected Sicheng to leave once he found out that he wasn’t the precise man he thought he was, but Sicheng stayed. He wanted to stay with him, He didn’t care if it was the end of the world or if he was stuck in a dream, he would stay. Along the way, Ten saw that Sicheng felt the same about it. He thought that the older would leave if he saw how broken he was, that he wasn’t right for him- But, he really was. So from that day on, Ten would shower Sicheng is love and affection every day to prove to him he loved him so so much, and Sicheng would always remind himself to say I love you to Ten every morning and night.

 

(Sicheng is everlasting, Ten savors him for it.)

  


+++

 

          Sicheng is stelliferous, so perfect for Ten. Like catching a falling star, Ten is there to catch him. Sicheng is like a cluster of stars, waiting for something to ignite so that he explodes into billions of shooting stars into the night sky. Ten is the burning passion igniting the very core of his universe, finding peace in him. The air escaping Sicheng’s lungs seizes him by surprise when Ten captures his lips in quiet silence, drawing out sudden whimpers that causes him to freeze. Ten snatches the paused moment to loop his arms around his waist, swiftly pushing him back onto the bed. Sicheng feels himself get in contact with the bed, bouncing back lightly before registering the man on top of him who was nipping at his neck roughly.

          Finally being alone, locked away from the outside world Ten could shower Sicheng in as much love as he wanted and when he wanted. Listening to his soft whines as his hands roamed his thin frame, his fingertips tracing the exposed skin. Pulling away, The boy under him stares into his eyes, catching a glimpse of them darken and full of lust as his lips finding their way back to Sicheng’s own, bruising his soft lips to the point they’re swollen. Trailing down his neck to his collarbones, he bites onto his skin causing a bruising hickey to form and the younger to release a whimper, going over the newly developed hickey with wet kisses. He drags his fingertips up against his sides, leaving a lingering sensation on the skin, Muffling out the other’s moans with his lips.

    Their night ending with Sicheng in Ten’s arms as Ten asks,

“You know I love you right?”

Sicheng hums and nods at the same time as a result.

    Ten smiles fondly at his response as he drifts off to dream land,

“I love you too.” He hears the younger whisper before he slips away, His smile still on his lips.

As a result, Sicheng wakes up sore and Ten takes care of him for the remaining daylight.

 

(Ten and Sicheng are stars, bursting into supernovas in the vast universe together in their interstellar travel.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are APPRECIATED ♡
> 
> So personally speaking about how I felt when I wrote this fic, I originally wanted to go for a more chill type and metaphoric kind of fanfic. I succeeded in that but I would’ve prefer for it to be a little longer, at least 2-3k words. 
> 
> Sometimes my fanfics just come from my head but for this fic specifically, this one word stood out to me as I was reading other fanfics for inspiration. 
> 
> Enigma. This one word stood out to me for some reason and I wanted to revolve the fic around this one term. I matched the word with one of my biases and I chose Sicheng because he really is a mystery at first but he’s a cheerful and happy pill and so I wrote all of this from Ten’s point of view since Ten is one of the people who makes Sicheng genuinely happy. 
> 
> Another inspiration that made me write this was the song ‘Sleeping World’ by Vancouver Sleep Clinic and this song spoke out to me which it also inspired the title: ‘in a glorious moment, you show me beautiful lights’


End file.
